comicplantfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:BattlesVS/@comment-37448769-20190826010445
Bonus Battle Composite Smash Ultimate Boss Fighter (Super Smash Bros Ultimate + Other) vs Abormon (Digimon) *Rathalos *Master Hand *Crazy Hand *Giga Bowser *Ganon *Dracula *Galleom *Marx *Galeem *Dharkon scales to / fused to (all powers, categories, and stats added, non subtracted from the fusion each component of the fusion fighter is a positive bonus, any character does not weaken the fusion only strengthens it) also closest fighter to all these abilities (some may repeat) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Teleportation, Elasticity (Can extend his finger), Creation (Of animate and inanimate objects. Can also draw spikes on the field, create mirrors, throw rings, spiked spheres or spheres filled with ink and etc.), Duplication (Creates duplicates of Smash fighters for Horde battles, and an endless amount for Endless battles), Gravity Manipulation (Some of his attacks instantly "spike" the opponent), Status Effect Inducement, Elemental Manipulation, Reality Warping (Can recreate stages and bend the rules of the game to his will), Sleep Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can make the match a slowed down or faster one), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (Can stand in Crazy Hand's Big Rip with literally no ill effects). Shapeshifting, Spatial Manipulation, Portal Creation (The wormhole in Final Destination is tied to him) | All of the above, plus Sealing, Acid Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Teleportation (Of others), Healing, Fluid Intangibility and Power Mimicry as Master Core Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Elasticity (Can extend his finger), Creation (Can create and shoot bombs, bullets and lasers from his fingers), Black Hole Creation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Can do the most elemental attacks out of anyone in Smash), Spatial Manipulation (Can rip open the fabric of space and create a vortex that can suck the target in), Existence Erasure, Reality Warping (Can bend the rules of Smash to his will), Duplication (Can create clones of Smash fighters to aid him in his solo battle or for horde battles), Sleep Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Can make anyone mini, mega, metal, flowered, take increased knockback, etc.), Teleportation(Flees in a burst of flames when Master Hand transforms into Master Core), Can release both light and darkness Possesses all his standard abilities, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Nigh-Invulnerability(To most conventional weapons and attacks), and Transformation (Which grants Type 0 Large Size). Resistance to Information Analysis (Navi couldn't identify any weaknesses on him), Soul Manipulation (His soul withstood direct attacks from Fused Shadow Midna, scales to other Triforce users who weren't turned into spirits when exposed to Zants veil of twilight), Time Stop (Albeit a limited resistance, he broke free of the time stop that was placed upon Hyule by the goddesses, but did so over the course of centuries), and Corruption (Those chosen by the gods were stated to be protected from being tranformed into Shadow Beasts) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0), Transformation (Can turn into his Tank Form and back), Flight (Demonstrated here), Status Effect Inducement (Can physically bury grounded opponents), Explosion Manipulation with missiles, Air Manipulation (Can spin fast enough to attract opponents), Self-Destruction (Has a Subspace Bomb, which consume space and leave a massive circular darkness that leads to the Subspace realm) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Breath Attack, Darkness Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Invulnerability, Pseudo-Flight, Earth Manipulation, Large Size (Type 2), Teleportation Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vampire Physiology, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Cannot be killed as long as humanity, and the Chaos within their hearts exist. Will reform and revive even if his soul is destroyed and his existence is erased), Resurrection (Revives once every century, and will always revive stronger than before. Can reincarnate even if he is sealed in another dimension), Non-Corporeal (As his disembodied Soul), Invulnerability (Can only be harmed and killed by a specific Holy or Vampiric Weapons, such as the Vampire Killer, The Alucard Sword and Spear, or Shanoa's Dominus), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Chaos Manipulation (Holds control over the Chaos opposite to God's Order), Soul Manipulation (Through the Power of Dominance, he has control over the souls of every demon throughout the Abyss, the Castle and parallel dimensions each containing possibly Infinite of Souls), Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Non-Physical Interaction(Can interact with Souls and Ghosts), Regeneration and Immortality Negation (Up to Mid-Godly and Type 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8), Life and Death Manipulation (Scaling from Death, whose power derives from Dracula), Void Manipulation / Existence Erasing (Can erase souls from existence with the Power of Dominance, and this extends even to Abstract Embodiments like Death), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Attack Reflection and Power Nullification (Through the Giant Ghost and Dead Crusader Souls and powers of his own which nullify magic and abillities) Immense Dark Magic, Dream Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Water, Earth, Air), Invisibility, Hellfire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Shapeshifting (Can transform into a Bat/Swarm of Bats, a Wolf and into a Mist), Intangibility/Phasing, Poison Manipulation, Transformation (Can transform into a variety of stronger forms), Flight/Levitation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Beast Mastery (Has control over demonic beasts and animals), Healing Negation, Curse Manipulation (Which can prevent the target to use their weapons, cast spells or use items, and rapidly drain magic), Blood Manipulation, Absorption, Black Hole Creation, Dimensional Creation, Portal Creation, Astral Projection, Barrier Creation, Summoning, Resistance to the Effect's from the Castle: (Transmutation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Possession and Corruption), Resistance to Darkness Manipulation, Petrification, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Memory Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Which can prevent the target to use their weapons, cast spells or use items, and rapidly drain magic) and Hellfire Manipulation (Should be able to resist the powers of minor demons), Resistance to Time Manipulation and Sealing, Dimensional BFR and Gravity Manipulation (Unaffected by Charlotte's Dark Rift spell), Power Nullification and Attack Reflection (Fought the Belmonts for centuries, unaffected by the Vampire Killer while corporeal) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Regeneration (High-Mid. Can reform from dividing into multiple drops and having an unspecified amount of them destroyed), Immortality (Type 3), Passive Absorption (Potential Resurrection through it), Flight & Spaceflight, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Durability Negation with many attacks, Black Hole Creation, Body Control (Can cut his body in half to generate black holes or to turn his two halves into living paint or spheres of energy), Plant Manipulation, Intangibility, Ice Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (The area where he's fought has dozens of warped nebula, the floor looks like his wings, the background is constantly being distorted and unknown parts of the zone blows up with his defeat), Reality Warping (Absorbed NOVA's power) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Light Manipulation, Deconstruction, Biological Manipulation & Absorption (Deconstructed and absorbed the internal energy of dozens of Master Hands), Spatial Manipulation (Warped space, creating what appears to be a black hole), Energy Projection, Manipulation, Homing Attack (Shot dozens of rays of light that followed their targets. The rays of light themselves have Resistance to Attack Reflection due to Zelda, Mewtwo and Palutena's reflective moves failing in them), Pseudo-Soul Manipulation (Caused multiple beings to lose their bodies and become spirits, although these aren't real souls. They are hundreds of spirits separated from their bodies and Galeem can manipulate them), Power Mimicry & Creation (Copied the Smash fighters appearance and powers in empty puppets), Morality Manipulation (Forced the spirits to take control of the bodies he made to do his bidding while they still keep most of the fighting style of the original owners of the bodies. Controlled dozens of Master Hands), Fire Manipulation & Summoning (Can spit fireballs with enemies to battle inside), Forcefield Creation(Remained in a protective shield that was slowly weakened until it disappeared), Teleportation, Body Control (Can manipulate his body offensively, detaching and reincorporating his wings in many ways), Duplication(Can divide his core in 3. Able to create duplicates of the Smash fighters in combat to assist him), Explosion Manipulation, BFR (He and Dharkon sent the Smash fighters to battle all the bosses in the game. Can send them to battle 1 boss if they hit a projectile meant to do that) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Darkness Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation & Portal Creation (Broke out from Darkness by breaking space. Can warp portals through the battlefield), Energy Projection, Manipulation (Can shoot Energy beams out of his eye, can manipulate a wave of Energy that swirls), Summoning (Can summon multiple hostile puppet fighters), Thread Manipulation (Can manipulate large tendrils that surround his demonic eye in the center), Electricity Manipulation (Can manipulate electrical shocks following it's eye, can manipulate lightning in the background), Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can summon energy balls which later ignites), Teleportation, BFR(He and Galeem were able to send the Super Smash Bros fighters to battle all of the bosses in the game), Morality Manipulation (Controlled dozens of Crazy Hands), Body Control (Can manipulate his body offensively, detaching and reincorporating his tendrils in many ways), Pseudo-Soul Manipulation (Galeem's spirits and puppet fighters fall under it's control) Closest fusion and most similar abilities to these as one (character) (https://joke-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Anti-Dark) (even though smash ultimate is the 'good' , the bosses are not and since most of them if not all of them are evil and when fused just form an evil entity (unlike the majority of their game ironically) (also since the powers are inconsistent ironically is much weaker than the character's fusion though still very powerful and has more versatile abilities) 6-A Anti-Dark petaldramon arbormon (second form) rules: no bfr, yes hax, yes scaling, starting distance (very far apart considering both have ftl speed) location: large unpopulated galaxy -- abormon wins by sleep manipulaton + absorption (absorption counters all anti-dark's attacks, and it even counters reality warping, and most if not all of anti dark's other abilities, anti-dark would still use them but eventually abormon would out-stamina anti-dark and win) 'abormon/petaldramon wins 7.1/10 '